


I Couldn't Think of a Title So This is What You Get (by Fall Out Boy)

by Iwillbestrong97



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Badass Female, F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillbestrong97/pseuds/Iwillbestrong97
Summary: Request: Can u do a Patrick Stump x badass female reader where you’re in a band that’s contrast from his like maybe it’s more like MCR and it just baffles everyone( fans & band members etc.)that you two would be such a great match for each other. Originally posted on Tumblr.





	I Couldn't Think of a Title So This is What You Get (by Fall Out Boy)

We jogged off the stage after our final performance of the tour. It was like a dream come true, being the opening act for a band like 30 Seconds to Mars. They were one of my favorites. Their fans welcomed us with open arms even though we were a bit more what would be considered “hardcore.”

I watched Ann tease our drummer, the only boy in the band, Akira. He shoved her lightly.

“I did not screw up! You were the one playing too fast. You really gotta get over your nervousness.” I rolled my eyes and set my guitar down on the stand. Ann was our lead singer and a guitarist and Akira’s twin, Mona played bass.

“Hey guys let’s not make a huge mess,” I said as they started throwing food and water at each other. Mona laughed at them and flopped down on the couch.

“You never let us have any fun, (Y/N),” Ann said with a smile. I went and tossed my arm over her shoulders.

“Hey, you know that’s a lie. Drinks on me tonight guys. We’re finally getting somewhere!” We all cheered with our water bottles. We laughed so much we almost didn’t hear the knock at the door. Mona jumped up.

“Coming,” she called. I started to mess around on my phone, tuning out the friendly bickering between Ann and Akira. “Um, guys?” I heard Mona stutter and I looked up. Jared was there, which was no surprise. But the two people standing with him? Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump.

We all scrambled to stand up. What in the world were they doing here? I didn’t think they would have time to come to shows.

“So, here’s that band I told you about Pete. I told you they were awesome,” Jared said. I tried to not let the compliment go to my head. “I’ll leave you with them. Gotta go get ready for our show. You guys killed it tonight. It was really great to tour with you.” With that, Jared left.

“So is it ok if I freak out or would that be super unprofessional,” Ann whispered to me. I was thinking the exact same thing. I had listened to their music for a while, even though it wasn’t my usual preference.

“You guys were really awesome out there. Mind if I ask names?” Pete was laid back, with his hands in his pockets. Patrick had a similar pose but just smiled at us.

“I’m Ann!” I tried to not giggle at her tone of voice. She sounded so excited but was trying to keep it together.

“Akira. And this is my sister Mona.” I beamed at my band members.

“And what about you?” I jumped slightly at the new voice. Patrick gave me a friendly smile.

“(Y/N). It’s really amazing to meet you guys. You have been such a big influence on us. Like, I don’t know how to thank you…” I heard Ann chuckle at me. I had started rambling. I blushed slightly and just smiled.

“Do you guys want to sit down or something? We were just talking about the set and stuff.” Ann was the most outgoing of us all. She had a great stage presence. That made her a great lead singer.

The four of us returned to our seats on the couches and chairs. Ann and Akira returned to their bickering, but with the added opinion of Pete. Mona stayed quiet except for the occasional laughter at her brother. I looked down at my phone, hoping to see a text from my mom. Nothing yet. She must be working late again.

“Do you mind if I sit with you?” I looked up at Patrick. He still smiled at me. I bit my lip slightly and nodded.  _Come on. Control your fangirling._  I thought to myself.

“So, what brings you two to a show? Aren’t you busy doing famous people stuff?” Patrick laughed and rolled his eyes.

“You know, I think we just figured we should put all the partying on hold for the night. I think Pete got tired of all the girls throwing themselves at him.” I feigned surprise, tossing a hand over my chest.

“Pete? Getting tired of girls?” We laughed. Pete clearly heard us and turned to glare at Patrick and flipped him off. There was a slight smile on his face so I knew he wasn’t really mad. Ann shot me a glance and smirked. What was her deal?

“What about you Patrick. I’m sure girls swarm you whenever you go anywhere.” I bumped his knee with mine and took a sip from my water bottle. He rolled his eyes at me.

“Less likely than you’d think. I try to keep to myself. I also think I’m a bit too short to be noticed by many girls.” I laughed. “On a more serious note, mind if I ask why you started playing in a band?” I sighed and thought for a moment.

“I wanted to wear a bunch of eyeliner without being judged,” I said with total seriousness. I kept a straight face as long as I could but with Patrick trying to not crack up beside me, my composure broke. I laughed a bit. “Honestly, I think we’re the same as any other band in a way. We all just wanted a way to express ourselves. We’ve all been through some rough times, whether it’s family or relationships or even mental illness.” Patrick nodded and looked to everyone else.

“You know, I sometimes want to go back to the time when we were opening for other bands. It was fun and carefree. I’d give anything to feel that rush again.” Patrick had a sweet look on his face. Nostalgia I guess.

“It’s been a while since you guys played in the punk scene though.” Patrick shrugged.

“I guess you’re right about that. Even though I’ve never liked labels.”

“How can you not acknowledge that you guys were one of the, like, kings of pop punk,” I teased. He shot a playful glare at me.

“Go out to dinner with me and I’ll tell you all about my problems with labels.” I thought I saw a blush rise to his face. But maybe that was just me projecting because I knew I was blushing. I rarely get worked up over guys. It just never fit my personality.

“I suppose that might be fun,” I said nonchalantly. I grinned at him and he looked relieved.

“Hey, Patrick. We gotta go. Joe and Andy are wondering where we are,” Pete said, standing in front of us. Patrick agreed and stood. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it, handing it to me.

“Add your number so we can figure out a time.”

“How do you know I won’t give you a fake?”

“I’ll just trust you.” Patrick smiled sweetly at me. I wasn’t planning on giving him a fake number. I don’t think there would be a girl in the world who could turn down Patrick. I typed in my number quickly and handed it back to him. They said their goodbyes and were gone.

“Boy do we have some news to tell you,” Akira said. I looked at them expectantly.

“While you were flirting with mister lead singer, Pete told us that he’d love to bring us on the next tour they do,” Ann said, practically jumping up and down. A smile split across my face. We all crushed each other in a group hug. I shot a text to my mom.

_Things are really looking up for us._

-

Patrick had texted me later that night to make sure I had his number. I told him that we were headed back home the next day. He told me that he’d make time to come out in the next week. He made good on that promise and we went out about a week later.

It was great. He was a perfect gentleman. I recommended we go to a local coffee house in the area. He showed me his favorite artists and some stuff that his father did. I was surprised at his wide music tastes. He quite literally had everything. I suppose that’s to be expected from the lead singer of a band that changed their sound so often.

That was couple weeks ago. We had texted almost every day since then and we became close. Of course, I understood that he couldn’t be here all the time. He had his own band to work on.

I was relaxing in some sweats on a small couch in my living room. Ann and I shared an apartment that we were renting from her parents. They weren’t charging us quite as much as normal people. I thanked god for that.

I was scrolling through the music Patrick had suggested to me. A hard rock band that I had never heard of before but their stuff was amazing. Then a magazine landed on my lap. A tabloid no less. I pulled my headphones out and looked up at Ann with her worried expression.

_Patrick Stump Finally Gets a Girlfriend?!_

A bad picture of us from through the window of the coffee shop was splashed across the front page. My face was slightly turned away from the camera. The headline went on to ask about the “mystery girl” and how Pete felt about not getting the girl. I rolled my eyes in disgust.

“Is it true? Are you guys dating?” I fidgeted with my fingers a bit and shrugged.

“We haven’t really talked about it. We just went out once. It was a great time and we’ve been talking ever since but never had any sort of official conversation.” I took a picture of the cover and handed the magazine back to her.

“Well I suggest you have that conversation so he knows what to say when he gets questioned about it.” Ann made her way to her room. She’s right. I opened the conversation with Patrick and sent him the picture.

_Patrick: Just ignore the paparazzi. I’m sorry you were dragged into that._

_Me: Yea, I kinda figured but…_

_Patrick: But what?_

I froze for a moment. How was I supposed to go about asking him this? I mean… I liked him a lot. I slowly typed out a response.

_Me: Am I your girlfriend?_

Patrick went silent for a bit. The notification that he was typing popped up occasionally but would disappear soon after. I jumped when my phone started buzzing. Patrick’s name popped up on the caller ID. I hesitated a moment before answering.

“Patrick?”

“Would it be a problem if we were?” His voice shook slightly. I almost didn’t hear him. I paused for a moment.

“No. It wouldn’t be a problem. I like you.” I heard him sigh in relief.

“So, um… would it be a problem… if I, um… like… talked about… us?” I flushed when he said ‘us.’ I shook my head lightly but then remembered that he couldn’t see me.

“If you want to talk about me, that’s fine. But I guess I should warn you. Rumors go around about me a lot. That I’m cold, a bitch. Mostly because I never say yes to dates with guy fans. Just be prepared for that.” Ann sometimes faced the same problem but she could usually turn guys down with a ‘fuck you’ and they’d thank her.

“Don’t worry. I can handle stuff like that.” I smiled.

“You know, I think you’re my first real boyfriend.” Patrick laughed.

“No pressure or anything.”

-

A few days later, Patrick and Joe showed up on an entertainment YouTube interview. They were mostly asked about music and the like. But at the end of the interview, they took a few questions from fans. They asked about favorite memories. Someone asked about the constant sound changes. The last one though, asked Patrick about the picture of us.

“Well Patrick? Who’s the mystery girl?” Patrick chuckled awkwardly. He didn’t like personal questions from interviews too much.

“Yea we’re dating. I met her through the music industry. She’s pretty great, caring, funny. A bit reckless at times.” I rolled my eyes at him, even though he couldn’t see me.

“That’s cool but who is she? Can we expect cute pictures sometime soon?” I watched as he shifted uncomfortably. Joe whispered something to Patrick that made him laugh.

“(Y/N). From the upcoming alternative band. I met her when they were opening for 30 Seconds to Mars.” He smiled at the interviewer. But these interviewers always take it too far. They always need more.

“Wow. Their music sounds so different from yours, how do you get along?”

“Well I’ve never liked the constraints of genre so them being a bit more ‘punk’ sounding than us doesn’t really matter all that much.” Patrick crossed his arms a bit and so did Joe. The interviewer would not shut up.

“I’ve heard she’s kind of rude to fans. Do you support her acting like that? What about you Joe, have you met her?” They always generalize it like that. I’m not rude to fans. Just the ones that are creepy. I watched as Patrick sighed and narrowed his eyes a bit, glaring at the interviewer.

“From everything Patrick has told me, she sounds like a really great person. Takes no shit and isn’t afraid to stand up for herself.” I smiled. Well, at least I knew that he was talking somewhat good about me.

“And if you’d be so kind as to stop talking about her like that? She’s not rude to fans. She’s just telling weird fans who ask her out on dates that she won’t date them. Is that so wrong of her to do? She’s an amazing person and I’m asking you to stop disrespecting her.” He said it so politely but I would have hated to be that interviewer right then. The interview was over shortly after that.

I scrolled down to the comments briefly. A lot of people were encouraging to Patrick. Being proud of him for standing up for me. Of course, there were also the oversensitive fangirls telling me to go die but I couldn’t care less.

-

A couple weeks later, I was flying out to LA to see Patrick. He said something about wanting me to meet Andy and Joe. The flight didn’t seem to take as long as I thought but I may have dozed off for a bit.

I tried to hurry through LAX with everyone else. I took a more than a few wrong turns before I found baggage claim. I guess that’s what I get for following the crowd and not reading the damn signs.

I grabbed my bag from the belt and headed towards the exit. I looked around for Patrick who said that he’d come get me. I checked my phone. No new messages.

“(Y/N)!” I looked up at the sound of my name. I didn’t recognize the voice. A guy came strolling up to me, with his hands in his pockets. “I knew it was you. From the band, right?” I nodded slowly and smiled at him.

“Yea that’s me. And your name?” He stuck his hand out for me to shake. I took his hand and shook firmly, just like my dad had taught me.

“Mike. Really big fan of you guys. Don’t get too much that sounds like alternative rock anymore so I really appreciate the music you make.” I laughed a bit out of awkwardness. I wasn’t used to being complimented by fans. Especially when they’re standing right in front of you.

“You have no idea how much that means to me and to the rest of the band. It’s awesome that you listen to us.” I loved meeting fans. It was stuff like this that kept us going.

“Do you mind if I ask for a picture?” he seemed a bit shy when asking. I smiled and shook my head.

“I don’t mind at all. Let’s go.” I moved to stand next to him as he pulled out his phone. As he was angling his phone, I felt his hand on my back. It slowly moved down to my ass and squeezed lightly. He took the picture and I instantly pushed him away from me.

“What do you think you’re doing,” I scolded him? He just shrugged.

“Are you dating anyone right now,” he asked me, completely ignoring my question. My mouth dropped open a bit. Of course. He just had to turn out to be one of those guys.

“That’s none of your business.” I turned away from him to look for Patrick again. He grabbed my arm.

“It’s really rude to treat your fans that way.” I rolled my eyes at him.

“You groped my ass. I’m not going to be nice to you.” I turned to leave again. He followed me along.

“Oh, come on, it was just a joke,” he said in a fake nice voice. I stopped and spun to face him, glaring.

“A joke that I’m not laughing at. Fuck off.” He blinked in surprise before glaring back at me.

“You’re a real bitch.” I didn’t care what he thought. He didn’t have any right to do what he did. I felt a hand rest on my back. I prepared myself to yell at someone but when I turned around, I was greeted with familiar eyes. Patrick smiled at me before facing the guy.

“I’m sure whatever she said to you, you deserved. Get lost, dick.” I chuckled a bit when he said that. He was usually very polite, even when they don’t deserve it.

“Hey, you’re Patrick Stump…” I didn’t hear the rest of what he said because Patrick had grabbed my hand and was pulling me away. I let him pull me along for a bit before speaking.

“Nice to see you to,” I said with a laugh. We had made it out to the car by this point and he moved to open the trunk for me.

“Oh yea. Sorry. Nice to see you too.” He leaned toward me and kissed my cheek lightly. I blinked a couple times and I could feel the blush starting. We didn’t kiss the last time we saw each other. Just hugs and stuff. Was that weird? “Oh. Sorry. Was that ok? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” he said. He scratched his head and blushed slightly. I giggled.

“It’s fine. Just didn’t expect it is all.” He let out a sigh of relief.

“Ok good. Well, let’s get this stuff in the car and we can go.”

-

We pulled up to the studio after sitting in traffic for almost an hour. LA was honestly the worst. The building was simple, almost to my surprise. I don’t know what I expected though. We recorded our stuff in a studio we made in the basement of Akira and Mona’s house.

“Oh, do I get to see you working today,” I asked as we got out of the car. Patrick shrugged.

“Hadn’t planned on staying long. Just wanted to introduce you to the guys before I took you out. You’re welcome whenever we’re here though.” He took my hand as we walked.

The building was pretty quiet, almost like an office. There were various posters on the wall of bands that recorded there. I noticed the one for Fall Out Boy and laughed a bit. It looked like an older photo. Patrick turned to see what I was laughing at.

“Oh, yea. We all wish they picked a better picture. Such is life.”

“It’s cute. You all look so young.” Patrick rolled his eyes and stopped at a door. He pulled it open and held it for me. Always the gentleman.

“Thanks,” I said, smiling. Now that we were in here, I could hear some steady drum beats coming from the studio. I glanced through the window and saw Pete, Joe and Andy just relaxing on a couple chairs.

I took a breath as Patrick opened the second door. I was nervous. I didn’t have any reason to be. They all seemed like nice people. And I’ve met Pete before so that helped slightly

“Hey guys,” Patrick greeted. They all welcomed him back before they noticed me.

“Hey, is this the one we’ve heard about?” Joe smiled kindly at me.

“Nice to see you again, (Y/N),” Pete said, coming over to hug me.

“Yea, you too!” I looked toward the drum set where Andy was sitting. He had stopped playing when we came in but he still fiddled with the sticks. He gave me a bit of a salute.

“What’s up?” I smiled. Quiet as ever I see.

“She going to be working with us today,” Joe asked?

“Somehow, I don’t think you want me taking your place as lead guitarist,” I said with a smirk.

“Are you challenging me?”

“What if I am?”

He glared and shook a finger at me. I tried to keep a straight face but I don’t think it worked. I looked to Patrick and watched him roll his eyes. He seemed to do that a lot with me. I bring out that reaction in most people.

“I’m watching you,” Joe joked.

“I think you’re safe for today, Joe. We’re not staying. I just wanted to introduce her to you guys.” He wrapped an arm around my waist.

“We’ll manage without you today. But no ditching tomorrow,” Pete warned. I laughed.

“Try to avoid the paparazzi this time,” Andy said, taking a sip of water.

“We’ll try,” Patrick said. We waved to them as we headed out. We made it back to the car before Patrick spoke again.

“They liked you,” he said, leaning against the car.

“That’s always a plus. So where were you planning on taking me? Hopefully nowhere fancy.” I looked down at my ripped jeans and My Chemical Romance t-shirt. Patrick chuckled.

“I was thinking burgers actually. That ok?” I nodded happily. “And don’t worry about all the paparazzi and stuff. They’re stupid.”

“Consider them ignored,” I said. He grinned and moved closer to me. A blush creeped its way onto his cheeks.

“Um, do you mind if I kiss you?” I glanced down at his mouth briefly and smiled.

“Not at all…” One of his hands came up to rest on my face. He closed the distance slowly, giving me time to change my mind. He kissed me gently. It was sweet and didn’t last long. Definitely the best first kiss I’ve had. I couldn’t stop the goofy grin that covered my face.

Patrick cleared his throat and bit his lip slightly. “Well, are you good to go?” I laughed a bit and nodded.

“Yea, I think so.” We heard some rustling in the bushes nearby. We turned and watched some guy stumble a bit as he hurried away. Must be a newbie. Most of the time you never even see them. I looked back at Patrick.

“I honestly couldn’t care less.” He kissed my head and went to get in the car. I laughed and followed. If he didn’t care, neither did I.


End file.
